Races on St Sky
Introduction to Races on St. Sky Humans are not the only race that inhabits St. Sky. There are also other races that lives amongst the humans on St. Sky. This page lists the most common races and also the rare ones. Common Races Human The most common race on St. Sky is the Humans, because 90% of the people on Earth in the Gate Domain are Humans. Obviously no further description is required. Elf The Elves are known for their shortness in height and their pointy ears. The height of an average adult elf would be about only 4.5 feet tall. Elves are also known for their high intelligence, which allows them to excel in various fields of jobs on St. Sky such as database managing. Their lifespan is pretty much the same as the humans. Allr The Allrs are basically the same as the Elves, but they are not entirely the same. Allrs originate from a different domain than the elves. Like an elf, they are short in height and have pointy ears. However they are much shorter than the elves, the height of an average teenage allr would only be 3 feet tall. They also have a very long lifespan, an average allr can live up to 220 years. Demon Don't judge a bad guy by its race! The Demons are actually a friendly race and its easy to get along with them. The first demon to enter St. Sky was at April 2010, since then a lot of friendly demons started living on St. Sky. Most demons have wings so they have the ability to fly around St. Sky at ease. They have about the same lifespan as the humans. Rare Races Reploid The Reploids are hardly found on St. Sky because their race is rare. There aren't many reploids on St. Sky, Zero (The main character of the SSS) is one of them. The reploids are half-human and half-mechanical, most of their body is mechanical though. Their strength is 4 times the average human. Reploids are rare because they can only be found in the Zero Domain and the Delta Domain, while in these Domains, the situation of a Reploid and Human is reversed. Giantess The Giantesses are the last of their kind because their Domain - Makrk, was destroyed by a galatic explosion in their solar system. Some of the Giantesses from Makrk managed to move to another domain before the tragic event, St. Sky staff found a few and brought them to the Gate Domain to live on St. Sky, aERO2 Corp. created a technology to allow them to adapt to the life like a Human. The giantess is extremely large in size, the average teenage giantess can grow up to 50 feet tall. aERO2 Corp's technology reduces their size to the size of an average human, allowing Giantesses and Humans to live together in harmony. Fairy The Fairies are mythical creatures that first appeared when the first Lost Ground was discovered. Surprisingly, there are also Fairy races, which are humanoid-fairies. There are only 3 fairies on St. Sky during this present time. Currently not much information is known about this race. Category:SSS